Better Be Payed A Lot
by YouAStupidHoe69
Summary: A short TamaHika story that someone requested. So, here ya go! Major lemon warning! And request something! It gives me something to do! :D


**So Lovers Revenge requested a story based on a line from Fireworks Fun. So, here it is! I hope you enjoy it, and please review and make a request if you like it! And remember, critisism is love!**

It had been a boring day at the Host Club that day. Nothing interesting or amazing had happened that day, which was highly unusual. What was especially odd was that Tamaki didn't even enjoy himself. Well, he had a nice time, of course, but he found that day to be... dull. So dull that he decided to do something he had never done before. He stayed after to clean.

Besides, Haruhi had made a mess earlier before. Not intentionally of course, but someone had to save her from cleaning, especially since she said she wanted to go to the supermarket that day, so Tamaki volenteered.

To put it simply, Haruhi had tripped (on her own to feet!) and then bumped into Hikaru, making a mess of him and the floor. Hikaru had stayed after to shower, and Tamaki took on the privallage of cleaning for his daughter. It had been fourty minutes since the Host Club ended, fourty minutes of cleaning and a fourty minute long shower.

But then Tamaki sat up quickly. Fourty minutes seemed like a very long time for a shower in the _school _to Tamaki. And he was sure Hikaru had left his uniform in the Host Club. But why would he do that? And what was taking him so long?

"Maybe he's just embaressed because he left his uniform here and he's waiting to be sure I'm gone to get it back," Tamaki thought, smiling a devil smile. "Those twins are rubbing off on me," he thought, going to grab Hikaru's uniform and running out of the door to the showers.

XxX

Tamaki opened the door to the showers slowly so as not to tip off to his entrance. "The water's still running," he thought.

"Hikaruuuu! Hikaruuuuu!" he called, looking around and putting the clothes on a nearby bench.

He then heard a loud gasp, coming from one of the showers. "Hikaru? Are you okay?" he asked, walking towards the showers, growing more and more concerned. "Hikaru? I brought your clothes for you!" he called, stepping towards the only shower with the curtain closed.

That was when he made the mistake. The mistake that would change his life forever. He opened the curtain. And then there was Hikaru. We was on his knees, ass in the air and clearly facing Tamaki, and... were there fingers in there!

"Hikaru!" Tamaki yelled, trying to look away but not able to.

It was then that Hikaru turned his head, facing Tamaki and letting out a small "wha-" that he came on the shower floor.

"I... I-" Tamaki began, but he just ran out and didn't look back. He just ran to the Third Music Room and shut the door. He pulled his pants down and jacked himself off right there, not worried about the floor right then. He would mop it up with the tea. Hikaru never ran after him that day.

XxX

For the rest of the week Tamaki had been assaulted by images of Hikaru on the floor with his fingers in his ass, sighing and moaning. Sometimes Tamaki would imagine Hikaru on his knees for him, getting thoroughly fucked by Tamaki. Other times he imagined the opposite, _him_ servicing _Hikaru_ with _his_ mouth or _him _getting fucked by _Hikaru_. He couldn't sleep thanks to those images. He couldn't focus during club hours, he was always distracted. "Stupid teenage hormones," he would always think to himself before shoving his hands in this pants.

It had been on Friday that he decided to confront Hikaru about it. He had asked to get Hikaru alone at the end of the club hours. Kaoru had initially refused, but Hikaru assured him that he would be alright and would be home promptly. Kaoru left with some disdain.

"So, you wanna talk about what happened on Tuesday, right?" Hikaru asked, always the abrupt one.

"Um... yes," Tamaki said, blushing slightly.

"What's there to talk about?" Hikaru asked with a smile forming on his face.

"What do you mean-"

"You want me to fuck you?" Hikaru said, sauntering up to him and pinning him to a wall. "Or do you want to fuck me? I bet you're just dying to know what it would feel like, aren't you? You are the Club Pervert, after all," Hikaru said, moving his leg up to nudge Tamaki's manhood through his pants.

"Yes!" Tamaki sighed, "Yes, yes, oh God yes!"

"What will you do for it?" Hikaru asked, nibling Tamaki's ear and twirling his tie in his hand.

"I'll pay you!" Tamaki nearly yelled, bucking into Hikaru's leg and hissing as he did.

"How much?" Hikaru asked, undoing his tie.

"However much you want! Anything you want!" Tamaki screamed, grabbing his shoulders as hard as he could.

"Alright, alright," Hikaru said, "Just don't get your panties in a bunch." With that, he pushed Tamaki into a chair. "And stay seated!"

Tamaki did as he was told.

Hikaru undid his tie and unbuttoned his jacket, sliding it off. He then unbuttoned his shirt, sliding that off as well. He kicked his shoes off, taking his socks off with them, and then began undoing the belt. "You want this, huh?" he asked, sliding the belt off and fingering the button on his pants. Tamaki nodded eagerly.

"You better pay me a lot for this," Hikaru said, unbuttoning his pants and pulling them off with his boxers. He was already hard.

"Now to pay attention to you," he said, walking over to Tamaki. He finished undoing his tie and pulled off his jacket and shirt. He got on his knees in front of him and undid his belt and opened the button on his pants. He opened the fly and pulled his pants down just enough to get his penis out. He gave it one long lick.

"You're pretty big, huh?" he asked. Tamaki looked rendered speechless from the pleasure. "Hey!" Hikaru said, squeezing Tamaki _hard_.

"What!" Tamaki gasped, the pain bringing him back.

"Look at me when I'm giving you head," Hikaru said, beginning to suck as hard as he could.

"Oh God!" Tamaki said, throwing his head back.

"What did I say?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh... right," Tamaki said, looking back at Hikaru as he began to suck him again.

Tamaki had to admit, seeing Hikaru on his knees servicing him and looking him right in the eyes was easily the most erotic thing he had ever seen. Even more so than seeing Hikaru in the shower.

Soon Hikaru pulled away and began to give Tamaki a simple handjob, still looking Tamaki right in the eyes. "So, how do you want it?" he asked.

"Huh?" Tamaki asked.

"Well, I can fuck you or you can fuck me, or I can ride you or... what do you want?" Hikaru asked.

"Can you... ride me?" Tamaki asked.

"Sure," Hikaru said, getting up onto Tamaki and plunging right onto him. Both Tamaki and Hikaru's heads moved back and both moaned.

"Hold my hips," Hikaru said.

"What?" Tamaki asked.

Hikaru grabbed Tamaki's hands and put them on his hips. "Hold 'em. It makes it easier for me," he said, and began to move. Tamaki did as he was told.

After a few minutes, both came simultaniously. That was the only time Hikaru kissed Tamaki that night.

After they had finished, both began to get dressed. "I'll give you your money tomorrow," Tamaki said.

Hikaru was about to say "You don't have to," but decided not to. The next day, Kaoru found the money on his desk.


End file.
